Fallout: The Wanderer
by Kronieboy12
Summary: The year is 2277, exactly 200 years after the war. Blake Washington, facing many trials. The enclave, talon company, the jackals and other raiders, street gangs, moriaty, the slavers and the super mutants of vault 87. He faced them, he had to leave his friends of vault 101, he left his friends and his lover, Amata. He made friends, met the vault dweller. He is the lone wanderer
1. The beginning

"There we go, a beautiful boy dressed boy up for his mom's mass!" The man was a scientist named James talking to his son named Blake, he was bi racial, his mother was black and his dad was white. Blake, being 11 year olds said to his dad,

"Dad, can we go next week I love Jesus and all, but I Mean it gets a bit boring." He did love church, but he was Catholic, so his church was quiet and they say in pues all day, while at his friends Baptist church. They had sections for kids to play all day and still learn about Jesus.

"Son, I know it's boring, but it was your mom who brought me to learn and follow his in the Catholic religion, maybe nun Taylor made cookies again." Taylor was like the grandma Blake never had, her husband was stern, but that could just be he was a drill sergeant for the vault security. She always went to blake' s birthdays, his religious events, his school involved activities, his baseball games and she was even at his own birth, in short she always cared for him.

"Maybe your right dad, it's not so bad, I think this mass is actually going to be fun, especially since Mrs. Palmer's husband is letting Jonas try preaching for the whole church!"

"Your damn right I'm right, can't remember the last time I was wrong!"

James never really swore unless he was mad or wanted to cheer Blake up, Blake always thought it was funny since he thought words like "asshole" were funny, especially kiss at his age thought it was too.

"Son how about after church, We go practice your pitching, you need to learn that screw ball especially going up against butch!" Butch was a bit of a jerk, but that could also be because he got it from his mom, she was a stripper, on probation, always caught drunk at the bar and was a heroine addict. She was always to sly to get caught by the officers.

"Yeah, let's go dad, did I ever say your awesome!" Blake's eyes filled with love and he smiled wide, he had a bigger smile then wally' s when he got his first bb him, or Jonas when he got his "first medical station by Med-Tech", James smiled and replied by giving his son a hug and saying "not enough times, now let's get out of here before we're late, I don't want your mom to strike me with lighting or make me fall and get a concussion!" They exited the room still laughing!

"Almost forgot this!" James pulled out a shoe box with a brand symbol on it, on the side said yeezys.

"Pre war shoes, would be around 300 Pre war dollars." Blake got even happier then before and responded by hugging his dad and saying "I love you dad, let's get out of here!" They both continued walking again.

Just the Blake woke up from the memory of the time he had and left hooked the man in the brown trench coat so hard that his list 1 of his back mulers. Blake wipe the blood odd off his right cheek and fist.

"You think you can stab me and get away with it, come here!" Blake grabbed the man and there him up against wall, he was so close to the man in the coat, that the man could see blake's tounsels

 **All right, that is my story, there will be a couple more chapters about the past of Blake's life in the vault, you may be confused, how did Taylor get out, was he really born in the vault, did it just time jump. It was supposed to be like a movie with a scene where is plays a little of the last scene then goes to beginning, please tell me if you liked this, your support keeps me going. I'm already working on my first chapter and please look at my other story :-)**


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"So, nice knuckle ball kid!" Officer Gomez sounded happy and proud, since he had wished him and Freddy we're brothers. Gomez thought that Blake was one of his own, his wife pepper, not so much, she was a bitch.

"Well my dad taught me, he had to look at some old holo tapes to learn it!" Blake had an expression of pride in his face. They talked a little longer and stoped in front of the dinner, the lights were out.

"Well, here it is, the place where your dad wanted me to drop you off, go on in."

"All Right thanks Gomez, just need to find the lights in there!" Blake walked in slowly and then a flash of light blinded him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAKE!" A group of people including Amata, wally Mack, butch, old lady Palmer, overseer alphonse, Grandma Taylor, officer Taylor, Freddie Gomez, and sussie Mack jumped out of their hiding places. James spun around the corner. Gomez yelled at Stanley saying "Stanley, you flashed the lights too quick you blinded the poor kid!" James laughed at the two.

"Happy birthday son, can't believe your 12 already, I'm so proud. If your moth-" then alphonse the overseer spoke up and interuppted James saying "Happy birthday, your getting old already! Every child your age gets one of these, a pip boy. There is many models, take your pick." The overseer set out 3 different pip boys.

The first is black and hand held, small easy to move around and is perhaps the coolest looking one.

The second one is a green, big and goes on the wearer' s wrist, durable and would be helpful in a fight.

The third one was bash and medium size. Like the second it goes on the wrist. It easier to move but not as durable as the first two.

To Blake his pick was clear his favorite was...

"The second one please." He pointed the 2nd one and had a grin on his face.

"Aye, a good pick. The 3000 is a great one, not as modern as the B, but still a great durable pal." The overseer handed the pip boy to blake. "Ask Stanley more about how it works if interested. Again, happy birthday!" Alphonse walked away over to old lady Palmer. "Son, I love you, now go enjoy your birthday party Blake."

Blake scurried off quickly over to amata, she said happy birth day to him, then they greeted. She asked Blake about what she got him.

"So Blake, guess what I got you." She smiled wide.

"Um, a date with Christine Kendall?" He smiled and laughed, Amata started being sarcastic.

"Ha, yeah your right, and i got wally and butch a date with Eva longoria. By the way did I ever tell you I'm Beyonce and I got a divorce and married Ray J and XXXteacion!" She laughed so hard she about cried.

"Ok Amata, being serious I have no idea what you got me, so what is it?" He sounded excited but a little anxious, he was always polite but never really liked to wait.

"Well drum role please, aaaaaannnnnnnndddd it a vintage signed by Khris henswirth, issue 14 of grocknack the barbarian, 'in the lair of the virgin slayer" cool huh?" She was always cool to blake, also she found that comic in her dad's old stuff.

Blake thanked Anaya and ran over to Stanley he thanked him, stanley taught him such scientific words that even Stephen Hawkins never heard of! He then taught him on his the a series is older, but more durable and reliable then handed Blake a pre war baseball cap of the San Diego Padres. Blake then ran over to old lady Palmer whenever he got stopped by Paul Hannon, they would be friends if it was not for the stupid "tunnel snakes gang" they force Paul to pick on Blake or he would be beat up.

"Hey man, just want to say, I'm sorry about us, you know the tunnel snakes, we're sorry for giving you a hard time and happy birthday! By the say, cool pip boy, personally I Want the A series over the B series when I get one!

"Paul what the fuck, is this turf your new 'best friend forever' or something?" Butch sneered at Paul then Paul looked back over at Blake "who, snot brain here, get your lame ass out of here poop breathe!"

"That's better, Paul but show him how it's done wally, also the only reason you strucked me out today was because I was aiming for your head, next time I won't miss." He gave Blake a menacing look, trying to intimidate him. Wally spoked up and said "this cool, for a kid, you know balloons, small cakes, party hat. My part was fun though, you what you did not get invited. Well we played pin the tail on the ghoul, had a Pinata shaped like a Chinese communist, played paintball war, and played hunt the mutant in the atrium. He maybe next year I will in- nah just kidding, I still won't invite you!" Blake left them alone and went running to old lady Palmer, he was always polite and liked the stories she told, she said that she almost forgot about his present. He knew her husband died, she got fired and was on a budget barely able to feed herself. He told her he did not need a present form her.

"Fiddle sticks, what 12 year old does not like presents, your so polite, here is a sweet rollbaked straight from my oven."

Old lady Palmer always made the best sweetroll, while they were talking Andy destroyed the cake, so in the end he was pretty lucky. Butch moaned so loud that Vietnam could hear him.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake! Give me that sweetroll, you nerd!"

"How about we share it? 50/50, fair enough?"

" really, 'How about we share it?' What are you 5!? Give me that sweetroll, butch got up and charged at Blake. Blake dodged, butch fell on the ground and got up. He tried to uppercut Blake, but Blake grabbed it and kneed butch in the gut, he then slapped him twice and super man punched him in the face. His nose broke. Butch then punched Blake's side. Gomez then stepped in and have butch a stern talking.

"Butch, what are you doing, knock it off now!""Butch walked away, before he left the dinner he looked at Blake and called him a punk. James, Taylor, gomez came over and asked about the fight. Blake replied with "oh we're just boys being boys!" And "I'm not worried, I can handle butch." James was happy about his son not being afraid or worried by butch.

"Son there is a surprise I have for you, come on and follow me to the the old range the guards use to use, Jonas will be there waiting for us." James then walked off, his son following until Beatrice stopped Blake and gave him a poem about him, his friends, his dad, the overseer and the vault in general. It reminded him of the poems written a girl named Lucy in a old holotape, 'the Loud House' he watched as a little kid.

When they got down to the atrium Jonas stopped Blake and said "What are you doing here, I thought _kids_ were not allowed on in the reactor area, especially around a range."

"But my dad said I'm allowed and I'm not a kid, im a tween, I'm 12 years old!" You could hear the pride in his voice

"I'm happy your know when somebody is joking around but still has respect and pride, a rare but great feature." He is more impressed then Mike tomlin was with Antonio brown in 2015

His present was a bb him, they practiced shooting, Blake landed each got on the target and landed a shot right between the eyes of a radroach.

"Jonas, take a picture of me with the big game hunter!" James and Blake stood together, Blake had then put on his Padres baseball cap.

"All Right smile boys!" Jonas picked up a camera he found in a old box.

Jonas hit the button and the picture was taken.

 **so this is TWO chapters In one day, I would tell you a story about it but it would be even longer, so feed back is appreciated, any how please tell your friends about this and give me ideas about improvement :-)**


	3. Life Is Good

"As far as I can see, your a perfectly healthy, young 16 year old boy, so yes you have to take your G.O.A.T exam, now run and get to class before your late." James was kind saying that saying that, but still stern.

"Hey dad I want to talk, about mom, I just felt that today I could be getting a job mom might have had." He was asking his dad that while he was putting on his vault 101 jumpsuit shirt. James looked a bit sad but then put on a straight face again.

"Your mom was pretty, she loved everyone. She tried to find justice for everyone, she tried to find good. She was amazing. I-I mi- miss her..." James was starting to tense up so Blake gave him a hug, a high five said his goodbye exiting the room, he could hear yelling of what sounded like butch, the tunnel snakes yelling at Amata down the hall, so he decided to grab a Med-X and stimpack on the way out.

When he was in the waiting room, he saw Stanley and then talked a bit about his illness and what would help, starting to run late he started to race walk out.

"Hey, hey, hey sport! Been awhile since you stopped in to see us aye? Big G.O.A.T test today, don't worry you might get to work with us!" Jonas was in a unbelievably good mood he handed Blake a nuka cola. I'm his way out he started walking faster to the end of the hall to find Amata.

"I can show you a real tunnel snake Amata ;-)" butch gave a seductive voice to Amata "Ha, give it to her butch." "Yeah show her how us tunnel snakes rule!" Paul and wally walls were chanting them at butch to try and "get" Amata.

"Hey Amata are these guys being assholes again?" Amata started to get even worse and decided to finally speak up and tell him what's the matter.

"Yeah, the usual but worse. They think I've gotten hotter now I'm on the volleyball team, and have been in the gym they now think I'm 'thicc' that's how they spell it." Amata was always attractive she was normal size not thin, not day, she has been hitting the gym. So she was now a bit skiner and had bigger boobs and a butt. To Blake, she was the prettiest Hispanic he ever laid eyes on.

Blake gave a look that leader with experience would give and said "don't worry Amata, I got it!" He turned to butch and started talking to him.

"Hey butch, is wally your slave, he just follows your rules right!" Wally started to look pissed "shut up you spaz!" Butch grinned menacingly. "You ready for your beat down, punk?" Blake nodded yes. Just then butch charged at him with Paul, Blake uppercutted Paul in the has, knocking him on in the ground. He slides out of the way of butch sending him running into the wall. He then Judo choped wallet in the neck before he could move.

After Blake giving more of a beating to the tunnel snakes they gave up "All Right, you win well leave the girl alone, come on tunnel snakes, this twerp is not even worth our time!" They then walked into the classroom

After a minute or 2 of talking, Blake and Amata talked about "meeting after class" and then walked into the classroom and sat at their seats.

Their teacher Mr brotch greeted them. "Ready for your G.O.A.T exam." Blake stood tall and replied. "Yep sure am, I bet I will ace it." Brotch looked happy. "I'm sure you are especially since its multiple choice with no wrong answers!"

1 hour and 5 minutes later

"All Right right the infamous G.O.A.T, this would be a perfect time to relax or pray in case needed, anyhow don't forget to turn in your test. You don't want to know what happens to 'people who fail the G.O.A.T' all right have a nice day. They all handed in their test and Blake was the last in line.

"So Mr Washington, your going to be a vault military commander and possible overseer, your going to be like Eisenhower the man who pla-" brotch was cut off by Blake. "Eisenhower, perhaps one of the greatest generals, Republican and adored President. Planned the d-day invasion and was known for strategy in time of war." Brotch looked impressed, more then his own dad was when Blake caught his first touchdown pass. "Well you have been studying."

After a few more moments of Blake being flattered and him and brotch talking. Blake then decided to eat some good with Amata and go to her room. He unzipped his shirt and Amata got into a. Tank top and shorts. They started to hug and kiss.

"Hey Amata, what do you think it's like outside the vault, we heard stories and rumors. What if society has rebuilt and unaware, what if we will die out never knowing we could have lived a normal pre war style life, I want to leave one day, see life. Does that make sense to you?"

Amata was his best friend and lover, she always agreed and understood him. "Well life could be better but until my dad does something, we won't leave unless we have to or there is a rebellion to drive us out, but no matter what, I still love you." After some more "embrace" moments he gets up and leaves due to having football practice.

They meet in the sports section, the turf felt and look real, the men started warming up by playing catch. "Hey butch sorry about earlier, I just got protective." They continued playing catch while butch laughed and replied. "Heh, it's all right you were 'the protector' you always cared, we're cool, but we're still not good friends or something you dig?" Blake nodded yes and continued warming up.

Over the years butch and Blake started becoming friendlier hoping one day they could be friends, and they could settle their differences in wrestling, football, dodgeball and sometimes in baseball (depending who is batting and who is pitching, ha!)

Coach Rice spoked up. He was related to a NFL all star named Jerry rice so he what he was doing in sports. "Were playing a team with good speed defense, we need to be faster and stronger! Birch and this side go practice trucking while Blake and this side practice running, now all of you double time, move it!"

Blake and butch departed away from each other, preparing for a difficult task, this one is a piece of cake compared to the next one in the next chapter. But hey, life is rough and you have to overcome it. So you just have to...

"Make the best of it, now let's go!" The pass was thrown 67 yards down the field in to the hands of butch. Blake was tackled before the ball left goes hand so it was kind of wobbly, anyhow they scored!

"A Randy Moss like catch! 67 yard touchdown for the vault dwellers, the radroachs are now falling behind!" There was only 1 school so the coach's would have a draft to pick their players.

1 hour later.

"Great game pal, your going to end up like Tom Brady or John Elway at this point, and I'm proud to have a son who is happy of what he can do!" Blake blushed, he was clearly flattered. "Thanks dad, I'm hungry, Taylor has made pies for the football teams at the dinner."

 **all right I added some pop culture and references, I thought the lone wanderer would be more of an athlete bein strong, beating up bullies and being on the soccer and baseball team. Feedback is appreciated, I got my own computer so I should be able to up date daily.**


	4. Escape!

"Come on! Get him down!" Men in gray armor and Blake were shooting at soldiers. laser flew past while Blake was in vault 101 security armor shift in back with a hunting rifle. "Aw, crap!" A microfusion cell hit Blake in the arm and he collapsed cringing in pain. Men in black armor with plasma rifles stood over top of Blake looking down at him, with a laser pistol pointed at his head.

"Come on get up, you have to wake up now!" Blake woke up sweating, it was all just a dream a bad one too. But this moment was not a dream.

"Amata what's the matter?" Blake questioned Amata.

"You have to get up get out of those sweat pants and put on your jumpsuit! Jonas is dead, kendall' s mom is dead too, their is more, a radroach infestation is also in progress. A lot are injured!" You could see Amata Tearing up. "But what started was, was Your fath- father escaped the vault."

After a moment or two of silence it was broken by Amata talking about what happened and asked if Blake knew anything.

"You will need this, a 10mm pistol, it's my dad's." Blake looked a bit worried he always used a bb fun, but never a REAL gun. He told Amata it was his last resort. They made a plan on how their going to escape. The normal entrance is locked so they had to escape through the overseer tunnel.

Amata left while Blake got dressed, grabbed his dad's first aid box with 10 stipacks, 2 med x , one hydra and a bottle of ivory portion. He then grabbed his baseball bat and loaded the 10 mm pistol, he had 24 bullets and 100BBs.

"There he is get him!" Officer Kendall charged at Blake but stopped but some radroachs, so Blake used is chance and went down the hall to get stopped by butch.

"You got to help me! My Mom is trapped in there with the radroachs!" Butch pleaded for Blake to help him. "Butch let's go help her."

"Really that easy!?" Butch was shocked "i mean even though like I'm a bit of a dick to you."

"Yeah Butch, consider this a favor." The two ran in 5 radroachs were in the living room and 5 we're in the bedroom. Butch got the living room and Blake got the bedroom.

"Oh shit!" Blake got stopped by a radroach he stepped on it and shot the other 2, he missed the first 2 shots though. The Last 2 radroach had got their attention on Blake and charged. Blake grabbed the baseball bat and swing. He hit the first sending it across the room. The other roach jumped on and started to try and bite. Blake lifted him in air and kicked him he then pulled out the bb gun and shot the roach a couple of times to kill it.

"Jesus kid. Thanks! Here's a stimpack and a vodka. You earned it." She handed the items to Blake and picked up the baseball bat and pistol for him. Butch stepped in the room.

"What did I miss? Oh shit man, Thanks you SAVED MY MOM, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO- WAIT I KNOW!" Blake was excited to what it was. Butch handed him a jacket and said he is now a honorary tunnel snake.

I'm In the way out he got stopped by Officer Kendall hitting him in the head with a baton. "End of the road Washington." He started to learn in closer to kill when Butch came up behind Kendall and slot his throat.

"Guess we're even now!" Butch chuckled and helped him up. Butch handed him some ammo he found on Kendall.

Meanwhile in the atrium.

"Tom, knock it off!" A lady was talking to her husband. "Don't you see, we're getting out of here like the doctor, come on!" The man grabbed his wife and ran down the hall just to be shot by some guards.

"Tom no-" the lady was cut off by Taylor shooting the women in the neck. Tom died after getting shot about 8 times in the chest, twice in the neck, once in the leg and four times in the head.

"Well Wolfe, 10 people were killed by us and still no sight of Blake Washington. Can't believe Angus taught that kid was all right!" The officer looked at his commanding officer and just agreed knowing Taylor wanted the final kill on Blake. The man whose dad had started the mess and many thought Blake was apart of the mess his dad made.

Back to Blake.

"Taylor!" The sight was horrid, 4 roaches were biteing and chewing Agnus Taylor, Blake charged and crushed the radroachs with his baseball bat. He knew she was dead ,so he said his goodbyes and closed her eyes running away out of the room going to the overseer's office.

"I will miss you Taylor, grandma, grandma Taylor." Blake cried abit, but he wiped his years and continued on wards.

He went inside a computer room, he got stopped by Chip Taylor, the son of Agnus Taylor and Officer Taylor.

"The guards are looking for you. I killed officer Atkins, and the overseer and Officer Mack and are in there, hannon is guarding the door with officer Lincoln. Blake had a idea forming in his head.

"Blake watch out!" Gomez pushed Blake out of the way of a guard charging at him, firing his pistol, Paul grabbed his switch blade and killed the charging guard. Another officer spun around the corner and shot Paul killing him instantly. Andy then used his flamethrower and burned the guard to death.

After Stanley handed Blake his dad's bible bobble head and his mother's favorite passage he continued on to the overseer's office.

Mack was interrogating Amata. "Now my beloved daughter, tell me where he is."

"I can't he is my friend!" Amata pleaded for her dad to stop. "Your friend? More like your liver, Blake is a bold bi racial man, I don't want my daughter saying, a, a, gang member!" Amata was shocked

"I can't believe you would consider him a gang member just because he is black!" Alphonse sighed and told Mack to continue interrogating. Then a mysterious man in full body armor stepped in.

"Report officer, come on spit it out, please. Now officer!" The man did not answered but instead he shot Mack in the knee sending him to the ground. Hanson tried to attack him but he pistol whipped him sending the man to the ground. Lincoln tried to attack but got tackled and shot in the shoulder.

"Your turn overseer, give the codes alphonse." He pointed the gun at alphonse alpine and had taken off the helmet. "Aye, Blake, no surprise your father ruined the safety of this vault and your go in to kill me." Blake sighed "I will attack but not kill." He then Judi choped, slapped, punched, body slammed, tackled, tricked and put allowed into a submission.

"Last time alphonse, the key and the password!" Alphonse screamed in pain. "Ok, here is the key and the password is Amata! Please stop, please!" Blake pistol wiped overseer Alphonse in the head and he dropped like a log.

"Oh my God, you! Thank you so much!" After the two embraced and talked they went to his office. They had found Jonas on the ground dead,. Blake found a recording on Jonas' corpse. They played the recording.

"Hold on Jonas, let me record this. Son I love you" they played the recording Blake had some moments where he almost cried and Amata had to comfort him.

"All Right the door is opened and now let's get to the computer, let's see, wait what? The vault has been opened before!?" Amata gasped and was very shocked. "What do you mean, let me see...old lady Palmer was actually in charge of a scout party!" Blake grabbed Amata by the hand and ran down to the vault entrance.

"Alright so let's get this open and get out here now!" The cog slid open, making a loud screech sound. They could see skeletons with signs saying "let us in assholes!" And "Were dieing motherfuckers!"

"You have to leave, I'm sorry but only I can save my father, you find yours and tell him I'm sorry about my father." Blake started to choke up. "You sure you can't come with me?" Amata started to cry and say yes. "Do ypu think we will ever see each other again?"Amata chocked up. "Probably not."

"Well this is goodbye Amata, i love you!" two embraced and kissed knowing they may be never able to see each other again.

Guards ran in, lead by Mack quenching his knee. "I'm sorry I killed Jonas, we will handle this peacefully, everyone throw your batons and pistols away now!" The men did what he said. "Wait you killed Jonas!?" Mack stared at him. "Yes, and truly I am so-" he was cut off by Blake shooting him in the head. Amata screamed bloody murder she was so scared.

The guards stared at the lifeless body of their leader, him and Taylor ran the show and called the shots.

That was the first man he killed, and In cold blood too. "Hey get back here dick head!" Blake ran through the cave hearing the men call him a "Pussy" and a "Coward". The voices could still be heard when the door slide close. Blake started to cry, but he wiped his tears, loaded his gun and. Went to his new life!

But threw his mind was still "I Miss you Amata, already.. but I promise I will change the wasteland, forever!"


	5. Welcome to the wasteland

The door screeched open, indicating Blake was in a new world, the light blinded him. It was worse the lights that flashed on during his 12th birthday. When he got adjusted he looked around, the area was scorched, the buildings destroyed and the area Dusty.

"Shit, it must have never been rebuilt after the war." Blake looked ashamed knowing society has came to this, blood for some resources and money. To him it was like small siblings fighting over a toy.

He was strucked out of his train of thought when a man in what would be called the mercenary bad man armor (it was bulky and purpleish color, with 2 ammo belts across with chest with a bullet proof vest.) approached him with a 44 revolver in his holster and and a hunting rifle strapped to his back. He looked like a zombie Blake watched in old holotapes.

"Well, it's a vault dweller, barely see them. Couple of them were friends with me. But one day some douche overseer set me up and said i cant see my family, so i had put a 308. Round in his gut. Anyhow the name is Quinn Johnson! How about you, what's your name?"

The man scared Quinn, but he was taught to never base anybody on looks and their past. He told Quinn his Name, Blake Washington.

"The name is Blake Washington, washington like th-" Quinn laughed and had cut him off.

"The president, General Washington the leader of the revolutanary army. Seen a museum about that just north of here."

Blake was shocked, he did not know there was a museum that remained, he taught that they and many buildings had been destroyed.

"So Quinn, I need to find a man, he is in a lab coat, suave hair, scruff and 5 o clock shadow, and about the same height as me. He is also around his late 40's. Have you seen him?" Quinn taught about it for a long second.

I seen a older man who was in a vault lab shit run to megaton recording some message, you may want to check there." Quinn tried to remember more but nothing came.

Blake thanked him. But had no idea where megaton was, so Quinn pointed to it.

Megaton is just right over there, it's made out of buses, cars, scrap metal, unusable bomb shell, ships, jets planes, and a crap ton of other stuff!" Quinn smiled and told Blake more about megaton.

"Quinn, speaking of city history, where are you from?" Quinn took a minute and answered Blake.

"Well my birth place is when you and me become better friends, but my home is a place called underworld, my nationality is a ghoul. There is alot ally of ghouls in

"All Right it's over there, you got to get there from Springvale, so see you later I Guess." After that the two parted away.

Blake walked down the street he say many destroyed buildings, skeletons, shadows burned to a crisp in the walls of buildings, graffiti and blood scattered everywhere. A giant robot playing propaganda music floated by and "BOP!" The robot blew up by a bullet striking it in the side.

"I'm going to eat your spline!" Four men in leather armor and reinforced light metal armor attacked. The men had alot more elite guns, 2 had 32. Caliber hunting rifles (like Quinn's) 1 had a 308. Sniper rifle and the last one had a 40mm grenade launcher. "Guys can't we talk this out, like pacifists."

The raiders mocked him. "Ha, well we should not talk like that, I Guess that we should take that security armor, baseball cap and pistol off you then sell you to slavers!" The raiders pointed their guns at Blake, and he pointed his pistol at them back.

"Well it was fun with peace since leaving the vault."" Blake shot at them 5 times and hit the one in the leg. The raiders shot back and almost got him. Blake jumped behind a burned house. "Shit, too sang close."

Just then a grenade hit the side of the house and sent Blake flying across the road into the side of a old picket fence. "Damn the Bastard got me, maybe I should have stayed with alphonse and went to prison." The raider leader stood over him, sniper rifle pointed at blake' s head.

"Ready to die kid!" Blake was reaching for his pistol. "Yeah, after you!" He went and grabbed the gun pointing it way, but he fought back and shot him in the side, Blake shot back and got him in the head.

"Well boys, in me let's get this gu-" a rifle bullet flew past and shot the man talking in the stomach. "What the f-" another bullet flew past and shot the man in the neck. "Well I never sig-" a 44. Magnum bullet flew and shot the man with the grenade launcher. It had killed him instantly.

"Well hey kill, I guess you are hard to kill, just like George Washington." Quinn stood over him, he was the one who saved Blake. "Well quinn, I would laugh but I'm bleeding to death." Quinn heard the sarcasm and laughed. "Well, guess it's time for you to get healed up!" He took one of Blake's med-x, injected that and then injected the stimpack."

2 more men came around the corner, this time equipped with 32 pistols and in wasteland wanderer armor. Quinn had ease tearing them down.

"Quinn who were those guys?" Blake was questioned Quinn about the guys.

"Those guys? Jackals they run the surrounding areas except megaton. They are from out west in Nevada, there is also small groups of them in Boston. I heard there is one small scouting group of then in Chicago."

Quinn told Blake about how their leaders own some of the best non military issuearmor and they have some beef with other street gangs and raiders. Quinn went back to treating Blake's wound.

"You should be going to sleep now, but dont worry. You will be alright...maybe! Hahaha!"

Blake grunted and cussed at Quinn. "F-fuck...you...Qu-Quinn!"

Blake blacked out while Quinn looted the raiders and took Blake to doc church at megaton.

"Wake up sleepy head! You have been asleep for a while!" Quinn stood over Blake and Blake woke up.

"Thanks Quinn howcan I repay you?"

"Nothing, I got some good loot off the raiders, keep some meds, leather armor, a 32. Pistol and the hunting rifle." Quinn chuckled and helped Blake out of bed.

The two shook hands and said goodbye while Quinn went back to underworld.

"That ghoul might be ok, with free things, but I'm not those items will be useful. A little should be left over, enough for you to live..A little bit... If you stay at home. "

Blake had laid back in bed and looked up at the lights on the ceiling thinking to himself "welcome to the wasteland."

 **well this is another chapter, well it's clear Quinn has been around, d.c., boston, Nevada and California. The guesses is most likely, just a traveler, the vault dweller or the mysterious stranger. Feed back as always is appreciated!**


	6. The power of atom!

After Blake left the doctor's office all he had left was his vault 101 security armor, his Padres baseball cap, a 32 pistol, his 10 mm pistol, a hunting rifle and 6 stimpacks. He was greeted by San wearing a old western sheriff uniform.

"Well howdy, you must be one of those vault dwellers Quinn told me about! He is waiting for you at moriaty' s saloon! Anyhow, welcome to megaton, the scariest place besides the safer ones which you have to go through d.c to get to! Anything you need tell me." The man was kind, even when Blake asked him questions that we're obvious to megaton citizens

"Where can I trade in some here or sell it?" Simms pointed to a building with the front of a lane as the roof.

"Craterside supplies, moria brown is crazy, but she is polite and all ways gives new comers a discount." Blake then asked Simms about what's the bottle caps are for, he told them they are the money of the wastes.

After mingling with Simms a little longer he went to craterside supplies. He opened the door to find a guard behind the doorway and a lady with red hair sweeping the floor.

"WELL HELLO! You must be the stray from the vault Quinn told me. My name is moria, can you tell me about life in the vault." The women jumped around so quick it was hard for him to keep up.

"Well the vault was great, no fighting, clean food, air and water, great friends, everything was paradise...until dad left."

Moria felt sympathy for Blake giving him a stimpack and 20 caps. "That's a sad story, but will really Will help my book, here is some supplies since I feel so bad! Anyhow anything else you need?" Blake was ready after selling his 32. Pistol and getting some caps for it, he asked about the jumpsuit.

"This old thing, I had this from about 20 years ago my dad ran this place and this lady with what was her sister and her friend can in and asked if he could modify it, he did but she did not want it, poor girl might have died." Blake asked if he could have some of the parts from the outfit so he could modify his outifit, she sold him the parts and appliapplied them to the outfit for Blake.

Moria had added some parts from the armored jumpsuit and leather armor to the security armor for Blake. He went to moriaty's saloon still amazed by the fact the vault has been opened before!

Inside the saloon it was dirty and a average stereotypical bar. Quinn hailed Blake to come sit by him. "Sup Quinn, what's the word?" He asked Quinn as Blake sat down in the stool.

"Come on you piece of junk, work!" A man who looked like Quinn pounded the radio hoping it would work. A women with red hair looked annoyed. "I told you gob, it's not the radio! It's the signal!" After some more hammering, gov eventually gave up in defeat.

The ghoul walked over to Blake. "Hey smoothskin, you want sometsomething? We're out beer, black rum and whiskey." Blake took a moment to think of a drink. "How a about Two glasses of strawberry champagne please my good man!"

The cheery and polite attitude and expression caught the bartender off guard. "Really, your not going to scoff, be a racist, punch me? Not even a little?" Blake made a surprised look knowing people treat others like that.

"No pal, I was not planning on it. Was I supposed to?" The bartender grinned. "Hey man, call me gob! I don't have many friends, so it's good to see a man who knows we're not all zombies! If moriaty caught me selling you liquor for free, my ass would be hanging over his fireplace! Just between us ok, I will try to sell as much drinks as I can to you for free."

Gob grabbed the strawberry champagne and poured a glass for Blake and Quinn. Quinn gulped his down while Blake took small sips.

"So gob, what's the story of the radio?" Gob looked at it and looked back over at blake. "Well a man named 3 dog runs a radio station. His parents were priest and talked about propaganda and bible verses. He now tried to get the wasteland to team up and kill the raiders, slavers and for us to become a democracy! He has a good idea I wish I could be apart of it.:

Then a man wearing a silk, expensive black suit came in the room, he wore expensive sunglasses, had a pure gold rolex, Stacy Adams dress shoes, and a five-seven pistol in his holster. He was also older and had slicked back gray hair and a goatee. He was followed by Two men, his bodyguards, one was in leather armor with an ak-47, he had a goatee and an eye patch. The other one was in green combat armor with a spas-12. He had a come over and a goatee.

The man in the suit hit gob on the side of the head. "I don't pay you to chit chat with the customer, get back to work." Gob sighed and left the room to sweep upstairs. Blake's fist clenched knowing the man was a bully, and he HATES bullies.

"Well hello, Colin moriaty is the name! Is there anything you need?" Blake answered the man. "Yes I need to find a man, 40's, lab coat, suave hair, a bit of a beard. Have you seen him?" Moriaty was excited and laughed. He had known James and his son.

"Well it's the baby boy from the vault! I thought you would have stayed there with your daddy, but when dad left, I guessed you followed!" Blake was shocked. "How do you know me?" Moriaty laughed. "You don't kn- oh wait, I hear about the brain washing down there. 'All hail the overseer! We are born and we die in the vault. Praise the overseer!' And all that other lunacy. Listen up kid, you have better wiring then put deputy weld, you best wise up! We don't want anybody 'taking advantage' of you."

Blake cringed, his fist clenched. He thought moriaty was lieing, but deep down he knew he was not. "You mean I was not born in the vault? That's complete bullshit and you know it!" Moriaty sighed. "Listen kid you want info or not?" Blake pulled his pistol out of his holster and pointed it moriaty.

"Tell me now!" Just then the two bodyguards grabbed Blake and body slammed him. Blake gotten up and punched the one in armor in the gut. The one in leather armor leg sweeper Blake. The other body guard laughed at him while the one. In leather armor kicked him.

After a butt whooping they lifted Blake up by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. Moriaty came around and pointed blake's pistol at his head. He smiled menacingly and told Blake about not messing with him. "Hey kid, I know men who would eat your spline if I told them too. If your in a war, pick the winning side, _MY_ side! Got it?"

Blake cussed at moriaty, then they threw him out the door. He wondered what happened to Quinn. Who then leaned over him. "Kid something big is going down, I need your help."

1 hour later.

"And so the story is, megaton hired me, and now I got a lead. You in?" Quinn told him on how allisAlistair tenpenny hired someone to blow up megaton, he found a lead towards Burke. Blake nodded Yes. " Yeah I'm in, where is this Burke." Quinn pointed at a place called the "raider' s ace" it was a strip club.

"All Right go talk to him, get his trust and me out here ok?" Blake said that's what he would do and he went inside. He was greeted by a blonde lady, about his age. She was in a thing and bra. Blake was shocked since he only heard stories and never saw one.

"No I don't need anythin, can you point me to a man named Burke?" She laughed and pointed to the VIP lounge. "Just go past the bar, make a left towards the old dancer section and head straight, past the curtain. Well, see you sugar!" The women left.

Hewnt went inside the section to find a man in a bash suit and fedora getting a lap dance by a stripper with brown hair. He knew it was Burke and approached him. "Burke I assume?" Burke pushed the dancer away. "Yes it is, do you have business with me?"

Blake nodded yes. "Well yes, a contract. Tenpenny sent me." Burke smilled. "So your helping me in this mission? You have the card?" Blake pulled out a I.D. card him and Quinn counter fitted.

"So it's true, I will fill you in on 'operation thunderstruck'" an hour of Burke telling him about how the settlement block tenpenny's view and how casualties happen alot. Blake then left with the detonator Burke gave him.

Quinn stood behind the door and greeted Blake. "Any word pal?" He handed Quinn the detonator. " here, this thing combined with the interaction of the bomb will blow up megaton." Really we will see Burke at 12:00 AM, the name he gave you."

Blake told Quinn about moriaty. " I will, but I need more then my rifle first." He then turned to moriaty's saloon.

Moriaty's Saloon, 11:35 PM.

He pick picked the door that lead to moriaty's room. "Alright, here's his bed, he's sleeping. Then there is a terminal and a closet. All Right." He sneaked over to the table and grabbed the pistol. He looked at the terminal and hacked it. "He saw info on where his father went. "All right, GNR and Three Dog it is." He then saw secrets on everybody else, including Quinn. He had a diary on the terminal and about how he uses the people's secrets to gain their trust.

One by one he deleted the secrets on everybody. After he was donw, he turned to the sleeping body of moriaty. He could die now and never ruin anybody again. But instead he poured out moriaty's ash tray on the table and started to draw out the number "101" And then underneath he wrote " the lone wanderer: Blake Washington." He then left the saloon.

Town center, 12:00 PM.

Blake approached Burke. "Hey Burke, I'm here." Burke smiled and handed him the bomb. "Here is the b-" he was cutoff by Blake pointing a gun at him with Quinn and Lucas Simms. "Your under arrest Burke come easily or you will be shot. A group of men in black suits started shooting at Blake and his friends. They hit the ground.

"Shit, this e must be Burke' s friends!" Blake cussed while his friends shot at their enemies. Blake grabbed his rifle and shot a bullet missing the first tim, the second but the third time he shot the man in the chest, killing him instantly.

Quinn fired a shot hit the grenade if of enemy killing 5 And injuring 3, Simms shot the wounded 3 killing them and killing 2 more.

After the fight they charged Burke and tackled him.

"Burke your under arrest by order of simms!" Burke grinned. "It's too late, he then pulled out a spare detonator and hit the button, 5 minutes read the timer. "Aw shit!" The trio screamed the sweat word.

3 minutes and 30 seconds later.

"So there is no deactivation code!?" Quinn cussed at Burke and slapped him. "No, nice try but we're all dead!" Men and women gathered around the town center some running away, while some stood silent and some crying saying that "It's useless!"

1 minute read till detonation. Blake and Walter got to the wires. 30 second left until detonation it read. "Burke, red or blue? Now!" Burke cried and said he did not know. "10 second, 9, 8, 7! Um, um!" Blake was hyperventilating. He then cut the blue wire at 1 second. "Detantion override complete! Thank you for choosing General atomic. Co :-)" Blake laughed and told Simms it was ok.

"All Right everyone, Blake Washington disarmed the bomb! He is a jerk, a saint, a...uh...uh, a 'Lone Wanderer!"

The name surprised Blake, that was the name he wrote to moriaty. While they cheered he saw moriaty. Leaning over the ledge with his body guards giving Blake a death stare.

After the party, Simms gave Blake and Quinn a house there, he then have then each 695 caps. The two left the town happily and proud.

"Hey Quinn, thanks for the assist back there. I mean I probably would be dead without you. Ha!" Quinn laughed back. "Hey your learning better how to survive the wasteland. Your a great kid with potential, what's next for you?" Blake took a minute to remember his next stop

"GNR! I Guess this is goodbye Quinn." Quinn chuckled. "We're going the same place, oh I got it your not from here. Surprised with how your doing so far! You have to go through GONE to get to underworld!" Blake laughed.

"So we're traveling together then?" Quinn nodded yes. "Yep, we are, companion!" The two passed a super duper Mart. "So Quinn we just saved eachother's asses, saved people, we're companionscompanion and friends. I think it's time you tell me your backatory."

Quinn sighed and took a long breathe. "It starts with vault 13 and their water chip. There was 4 of us. Natalia, Albert, Max, and me."

 **so that's another chapter. Quinn is the vault dweller and we will have a chapter dedicated to him next one. So it's going to be a wild ride! Feedback is appreciated!**


	7. Quinn's story

"Quinn watch it!" A man in a robe looking outfit laughed, and a man in leather armor pushed Quinn around.

"Issac, it's a joke! You won't be eaten by The Master...maybe!" Isaac finally chuckled. "When we find him, it's for Dogmeat!" The group shouted "For Dogmeat!" Dogmeat was Quinn' s dog who died when being attacked by supermutants sent by the master.

They were on their way to kill the master. They fought ghengis, helped the followers, became brotherhood soldiers and made many friends.

"Well guys, I'm going to get some sleep, goodnight guys!" The ghoul in the robe thing went into his tent. His name was lenny. He was a ghoul doctor from Necropolis. He help fend off a raid by the raiders of vault 15. Him and Quinn became friends quickly. "All right, good night lenny!" The man in leather armor went into his tent.

The man's name was Isaac. His mom was raped and kidnapped and never seen again. His dad was killed. Isaac was a caravan guard who joined Quinn to stop the super mutants who killed his best friend.

Quinn after an other half hour finally went to sleep. "Hey there is vault dweller and guys!" A supermutant overlords looked at the trio's camp and snuck in. "Humph, what's that no-" Quinn had woken up but was knocked out by a baseball bat hitting him I the head.

7 hours later.

"Look who is awake." Quinn awoke to the sign of Two super mutants standing in front and being him. The noise was from a speaker. "So it's Quinn Johnson the vault dweller and the savior of vault 13. A young brown haired Caucasian make with blue eyes. His hair is the clean cut and wears his armored vault 13 jumpsuit. Your time is near the end. We know your secret, Isaac knows!"

Quinn tilted his head and heard the voice to tell Isaac to come in. The mutants left the room. Issac entered the room with a combat knife.

"Why Quinn? I thought it was Genghis! But no, YOU! _YOU_ killed him! Man, i thought we were friends, So why?"

Quinn looked ashamed. "Issac, he was drug and gun running. NCR sent me because he was getting guns from the mordinos in New Reno. If I did not end him, the jackals would be leading shady sands and would have been terrorist instead of plain raiders!" Issac's dad had business with jackals and may street gangs, he was going to get them a jet and vertibirds until Quinn killed him.

Isaac then stabbed Quinn in the shoulder. "MAN I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BEFORE!" Isaac then left the room. Mutants came in. "You know, girl from sandy shad, Tandi. we're going to show her a good time when we get the vault in our hands. "YOU BASTARDS!" Quinn broke the restraints, he ripped out the knife and alit the throat of the mutant. "Crap!" The next mutant pulled a gun but Blake jumped and stabbed him before he could shoot. The next mutant got his throat sliced open and the last one killed himself.

Quinn had a crush on Tandi, he saved her from the Khans who originated from vault were both 17. He never wanted to think her being raped by supermutants. He left the room to be greeted by Isaac. "Bastard!" He charged at Quinn, Quinn dodged and slapped Isaac. Isaac then punched Quinn in the face and then ace kicked him. Quinn body slammed Isaac and then put him into a submission.

Issac got out of it and kicked him in the testicles, Isaac then Judi choped him and kneed him. Quinn grabbed his arm and twisted him. Isaac superman punched him in the threw Quinn against the wall and pointed a flare gun at him.

"Well my Old friend, I hope your burn even more in hell!" Quinn snatched the gum, kicked him in the testicles and pushed him to a wall. Isaac c stared at the gun pointing at him.

"Aw sh-" Isaac was cut off by being shot and set on fire by the flare gun! Isaac screamed for an hour as his skin was burned to a crisp. After that hour he fell to ground.

Quinn closed the eyes of his friend. "I'm sorry pal, I hope we see each other In heaven soon." Quinn then ran down the hall to lenny' s cell. "Aw, I'm done talking to you anyways!" The supermutants cell guards were talking about who would taste the best, and it became an argument.

"Huh, wha-" the mutants caught killed by the flare Quinn shoit, killing them. "All Right heres, the key, better take these ak-47s." He opened the cell door and found lenny. He unstrunwrapped his restraints.

"Lenny man, here take this Ak-47. We have been kidnapped, the master is waiting for us. The elevator is down the hall. We take it and it will most likely be our last!" He tossed lenny the ak-47. "Hey where's issac?" Quinn looked at the ground and then at lenny again.

"Remember when we killed Jerry, issac's dad?" Lenny nodded yes. "Well, Isaac found out we stopped his plan and killed him!" Lenny chocked up, but he became fine after a moment or Two. "Quinn, let's get out of here!" Quinn nodded in agreement.

The two left the room and went down the hall to be jumped by super mutants. "Holy fuck!" Quinn cussed. The mutant overlords who kidnapped them earlier was leading the group. "Ha! Stupid human shut up now, you come with us now!"

"Never!" Quinn and lenny both shouted as they opened fire on the enemy group. "Open fire, arggh!"

The overlord shot his tri beam but landed zero shots. After about 2 minutes the group was slaughtered with ease, the two made their way to the Master's office.

"Get in the elevator!" The two entered the elevator.. "Hey Quinn what was the vault like?" Quinn wiped his brow. "My parents were awesome. My mom was a nurse and my dad was a security officer. I was selected to go out. I used to think it was bad, but now...its still shit! When I left at 16 I should have pleaded to stay." After some more chit chat the elevator door slid open.

"Your supplies and pip boy are in the footlocker, Lenny's are in the footlocker next to your's." The two grabbed their equipment. "Well hello, vault 13 And necropolis, shady sands's Ncr, the brotherhood's Roger maxson, the vault dweller and companion, wanderer and doctor. Friends. You been through hell, our cause is greater then you think and the holy number 13 is a huge contender!" The two friends were confused at the giant monstrosity before them.

"What's my vault' s purpose in this!" The master chuckled. "My guild need your vault's water supplies, add our FEV and the supermutants is even bigger! Casualties happen when it's better for the wasteland! From the boneyard to diamond city! Alamo city to anchorage! Our cause will help the world. You should join or for! Join! Die! Join! Die! Join! Die! Join!"

Quinn was enraged and wanted to kill the master. "Your insane if you think I'm going to commit to something mad as you!" The master looked at him. "You will never understand this." Quinn looked at the master.

"Why would people join a cause that kills them, your life. When you discovered this you did not want to become a supermutant, now you can't leave. What if your men rebel. You can't even leave to assist you men. Your cause is doomed!" The statement surprised lenny and the master.

"What, there was an error in my, my, my cause!? My plan is end, the there is no way! Can't compute, detonation in 10 minutes!" The two hero's ran out the room, but the elevator was shut down.

5 minutes later.

"Shit how many stairs!" The clock then ran to 4 minutes. "Quinn, the door is locked and won't budge!" The clock then ran 3 minutes. "Shit, those mutant almost got us!" The clock then ran ran minutes. They ran down the corridor the entrance but it was cut off so they went around it. The clock read 1 minute.

Come on lenny, 10 seconds!" The two ran so fast it was quicker then lightning! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! The building bffg blew apart while they jumped out the front. The Windows blew up and the floors blasted apart, the top of tower and the basement collapsed. The friend looked at the destroyed lair that held perhaps the most dangerous threat ever.

Vault 13, west of shady sands, 3 days later.

"Thank you Quinn, your a hero!" Quinn expressed his pride. Lenny was standing next to each other.

"Thanks Jenko, I will be heading in!" Jenko stopped Quinn and looked sad. "I'm sorry Quinn, but the kids and citizens know your experience. Kids will revel and try to leave, the men who are scared will stay and overdose on Chems and medicines to handle their fear." Your a hero but you must leave."

Quinn loaded his 308. Sniper rifle. "I saved out asses and I cant be allowed home!?" He then shot jenko in the stomach and insides flew everywhere. Lenny was shocked and asked Quinn why he did it.

"I don't know, he deserved it, let's get out of here." The two left the cave, Quinn turned his back on the only home he knew while the lifeless body of the overseer laided there.

The metro tunnels leading to Chevy Chase, August 17, 2277.

"So that's my story." Quinn kicked over a dead raider they killed. "Quinn, we're here, Chevy Chase GNR is up past the gate.

They exited the gate and saw a destroyed area. 2 super mutant brutes came around the corner. "There you are! Time to d-" he was cutoff by a laser bullet shooting the mutants turning them to ash!

"What was that!?" Quinn chuckled. "Well Blake, it's the BOS!" Blake asked Quinn who they were. "Are they from around here?" Quinn said no. "Oh I forgot to tell you that group I met we're brotherhood.

Just then a group of brotherhood soldiers came around the corner lead by a blonde female.


	8. Galaxy News Radio

"Jenkins, report!" A blonde women probably about a year older then Blake was commanding a group of soldiers, a man with brown hair, Caucasian and a musta he gave his status report. "Lyons, our soldiers ran by Wilks is being attacked by super mutants!"

The blonde women looked angry knowing her men are dieing firing at that moment. She faced the two companions. "Welcome to Chevy Chase, it's clear your trying to get to D.C since this is the only way through, you best head home. The area in under lockdown due to the mutants." Blake looked at the creatures and then back at the lady.

"Thanks I had no idea this dangerous!" The lady cringed in disbelief. "Have you been living under a rock!" Blake then turned around and showed the lady the '101' on his back. She smiled. "So your 'the lone wanderer' everyone has been talking about! There dog had gotten the name up and running."

A smile appeared on his face. He knew he probably got it from hearing. Stories of Megatron. "Hey, we need to see Three Dog." The lady thought about it for a second. "Sure, let me radio it in real quick."

She touched her eat piece and told Wilks to tell Three Dog Blake and Quinn were coming.

"HOLY FUCKINKG SHIT!" The scream was of Jenkins. "Your sure about this Blake? I mean we could comeback later." Blake cringed. "What do you mean? We just got here!" Quinn sighed.

"It's that I have some problems with the brotherhood. And, and, let's just go." Quinn followed the soldiers leaving Blake wondering what Quinn was talking about. Wondering he followed the group and Quinn.

"Take that you mutie Bastard for Jenkins!" Blake saw a man shooting mutants turning them to ash. The women with blonde hair asked about Jenkins lying on the bed next to the wall.

"Colvin, report on Jenkins and Dusk." The blonde haired women asked Colvin.

"Sentinel, Dusk used a stealth, but snicker around the mutants and is covering fire for our brothers at GNR! But Jenkins did not make it." She went to close Jenkins eyes and grieve until her hand got smacked away by Quinn. Quinn closed the man's eyes.

"Lady, don't cry, but thrieve!" He took cover around the corner, 2 overlords, 1 brute and 5 masters can out. Quinn shot the gas tank of a crashed car and blew the enemies to smithereens! The women and her squad impressed. Blake was not knowing Quinn does this stuff all the time.

"How...do, how did your learn such a brilliant tactic!?" The women still impressed. Quinn laughed. "At my age and what I have seen, you learn this like how to make a bowl of cereal and you never forget, like riding a bike." Quinn loaded his rifle, threw a grenade at a group of brutes coming out. Killing them instantly.

"Citizen, where is your friend from!? How did you meet him, I never seen a ghoul that's smart!" The comment insulted Blake knowing she thought because Quinn looked like that he was dumb. "Let's say, he saved your guys ass before you were a itch in your dad's pants." He left following Quinn, the women followed the 2 friends.

"Hit the deck!" Blake pushed quinn, the lady and 3 men out of the way of a incoming grenade. He loaded and shot the mutant between the eyes. "Shit Blake, you sure you are from a vault, your better then half of these knuckle draggers!" Blake was flattered but it was interrupted by a group of mutants coming around the corner.

"Fire! Two arms brother!" Many of the soldiers screamed. The lady shot a laser beam killing the leader. Blake shot his rifle 4 times at a mutant, landilanding 2 shots still not dead. He shot his 10mm pistol and ran out of ammo finally killing the overlords. Quinn shot a bullet hitting a mutant in the grenade belt killing almost the whole group. A mutant shot his ak-47 killing 2 soldiers and injuring a recruit. A man named Vargas pulled out his machine gun and opened fire, finishing the rest of the group.

"You could learn something Reddit!" He said that to an initate. The group contained and stopped at a door. "Colvin snipe from the roof with Gunny! Me, Vargas and Reddit will hit from the ground!" Blake looked at the women and asked her. "What do we do?" "The ghoul and lone wanderer, pick what you want." Quinn immediately rushed to the top floor and said he would provide sniper fire. Blake readied his rifle and said he would do ground support. "Oh, the name is Sarah." She tossed Blake the spare 40mm grenade rifle she had.

"Ready one two-" an explosion from a giant fuel tank sent them running out to fight. Quinn saw ait and shot before the mutants could push the truck at the brotherhood. "Come on." Blake shot his grenade rifle not killing, but injuring some mutants. Sarah, vargas, colvin, Gunny, Quinn and Reddit all opened fire killing 14 mutants in total. I'm In the commotion a part of the building fell apart from a a fat man hit.

"DAMN!" Blake cussed as he saw the building fall apart. A mutant shot the day man killing five soldiers on the NOW! Blake contained during landing a couple hits on a overlord, after 8 hit he finally took the enemy down! Just then a group of deformed and bash super mutants came running, eating, tearing and killing many soldiers while the mutant guard dogs spar radiation and acid at the building.

Quinn threw a grenade killing the bash supermutants and the guard dogs. A mutant shot his musket landing a hit on Wilks friend, wounding his shoulder. "So many muties!" Blake contained shooting! After 41 more of his shots, the mutants finally died off.

After the fight, he looked at the soldiers fighting over at the building, Not the ones he followed but the soldiers guarding. They were the soldiers he fought with in his dream. Sarah approached him and handed him 50 bullets for his rifle and 24 bullets for his pistol.

"AllRight stand cover I will make sure everyone is all right inside. Reddit guard the wall!" She went into the building locking the doors behind her. Reddit ran over to the wall, many of the soldiers came out. But Quinn stayed.

Blake went over to Quinn. "Hey Quinn why you waiting here?" He did not even look at Blake. "Blog amateurs, a raid like this on a huge outpost like this they usually send a-" Quinn was cutoff by a roar, a explosion followed and what appeared was a humongus creature about the size of the GNR building grabbing reddit, biting off her legs and throw her on to the foutain, breaking the top of it off and killing reddiReddit.

Quinn told Blake what it was, a "behemoth." He opened fire on the behemoth.

"Blake! Get to that fat man!" He pointed at the hug gun that shot the middle that destroyed part of the outpost. Blake ran towards it being smacked over to it by the behemoth's fist.

"ARRGH!" He dislocated blake's shoulder. Sending smacking into the side of a destroyed of a old play ground slide. The behemoth stood over him while he stared down at the body of Blake leaning towards the fat man.

"Come get it you giant ugly gross bastard!" Quinn shot a bullet from his 32. Caliber hunting rifle hitting the creature in the head drawing he attention. Colvin fired drawing it's attention at him, then sarah, then Vargas then the almost dead body of Reddit.

"Hey, big boy, over here!" Blake shot his 10mm pistol into the back of the mutant's head drawing it's attention. The mutant turned to see Blake holding the fat man at him, holding it on hurt shoulder. "GO TO HELL!" He shot the middle blowing apart the head of the monstrosity.

Quinn rushed over and helped him up as the BOS closed reddit's eyes. "Hey kid, you might almost have the biggest balls here! You might want to shrink them, sure it's good to be brave, but suicide is the weakest thing you can do." He helped Blake up and say him down on a bench .

Sarah walked over. "Well not bad wastelander, take it easy for now, 3 dog might want to see you after after taking down a behemoth! Here is 30 caps for the trouble." Blake felt like 30 caps was a bit low for taking down the strongest super mutant, but he did not complain. "Sorry about Reddit.." There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, she died a hero, you best get inside." And so they did as Sarah cleaned up the massacre. Inside they were greeted by a man wearing what looked like the same armor on the men guarding the outpost of GNR but with teslas on it, sparking every so often. "Welcome to Galaxy News Radio! Im knight-sergeant Wilks, I run the show here. What do you need?"

"I need to see Three Dog, where is he?" The man pointed to a door way leading to a large oak door up the stairs. "His office is up there, he said he was ready to see the lone wanderer!" The man chuckled Blake asked him about GNR. " This place is the only and last free place for the people, this radio station spreads great music and and spreads news, also it ppromootes propaganda for the people. Anyhow get on up to see Three Dog, see you later Washington." The man walked back to his post.

"Hey Blake I'm going to look around the place and mingle a bit. Tell 3 dog I said hi." He fived Quinn as they said goodbye. "Alright man see you I'm abit." The two departed, Blake went upstairs to the oak door and opened it.

Hi was greeted by a black man in a bandana and sunglasses. "Before you say hi, your face says it all. Your a stray from the vault, looking for you father. Well I know where he went. Anyhow hello, my name is Three Dog, dis jockey of the wastes!" A huge smiled appeared across Blake's gave. "Holy shut your the guy from the radio!" There dog laughed. "Yep! Guilty as charge! Ha, anyhow your probably wondering where your dad is, I will tell you, but I need a favor."

The thought made Blake a bit disappointed but he would do anything to find his father. "Me and Quinn are up for anything!" There dog knew Quinn was the ghoul Blake can in with. "Good, well you heard of the Washington monument in vault school. Well a brainless bloods member thought it would be funny to shot at the round thing on the monument!" He heard of the pre war bloods gang In high school. "Let me guess it was your satellite relay dish.

Three Dog nodded yes. "Yep, and it turns out there is another dish, it's in the old D.C museum of technology. I know you guys are going to downtown, so what do you say?" Blake thought, he hated to go through hell, but he knew he had to find his dad. "It sounds risky, but I will do anything for my dad, sign me up!"

There dog smiled. "All right, fighting that good fight! Well get some reat, I told Wilks when you were coming up you can get to sleep in the barracks and use the showers. So rest up." Three Dog then went to over to his chair and played some music. Blake went back down to find Quinn talking to some female brotherhood members.

"All right ladies, I need to go see my friend, see you girls later." The women walked away as Blake went and talked to Quinn. "So Quinn you made some friends." Quinn chuckled. "Yep guilty as charged, ha!" Blake told Quinn about what Three Dog said and Quinn said he would help.

"Oh Three Dog said we can use the showers and get some sleep." Blake reached into his vault 101 backpack he grabbed from the vault and pulled out some Nike sweatpant and some boxers. "All Right, I will get one two." Quinn reached into his survival backpack and pulled out a pair of under armor sweatpants, boxers and a tank top.

They went to the showers, the showers had stall door and they were right next to each other, all you could see was the other person's feet and head. They went and got into the shower after getting undressed. They got into the showers and started talking.

"Soo, what is the bloods like?" Quinn told him. "You know the pre war bloods, well take them, make them worse, more drugs, better weapons and combine them with there former selves and the pre war crips. There not as spread out as the Jackals, but are more dangerous." Blake sighed and asked about what life is like In Underworld. "Well it's nice, enough spaace, good peoplpeople, stores and clean showers and dinners. It's across the street from the museum of technology."

Blake smiled knowing he has a good friend. Blake felt good having a nice shower, he left and got changed, so did Quinn. They both headed for the barracks. "So Blake, what was it like living in the vault being bi racial?" The question had caught Blake off guard. "Well, it was good, alot of people living in the vault were all different skin colors, they said i looked exactly like James Conner from the Pittsburgh Steelers in the pre war days." Quinn laughed got in his bed while Blake got in his bed.

"Night Quinn!" Quinn replied to Blake saying good night. They fell as a sleep.

"So, you four are the prime candidates. All Right who is it, you will draw straws. Natalia, Quinn, Albert and max sat at a table. "Better jdea, non fatal Russian roulette. The overseer grabbed a toy gun that if you put one pics of gun powder in each hole it made the noise. They went around twice before it went off on Albert. "Goodbye Albert!" Quinn stood up. "I will do it, if anyone does it will be me, Not my pals!" He and natalia had a crush on eachother, Quinn and Albert were best friends, and max was Quinn's step brother.

"Well Quinn suit up and you will head out!" Quinn left the room knowing he was most likely going to die.

 **well this was a long chapter! Let's get ready for another one soon! FeedbFeedback as always is appreciated! :-)**


	9. The Sound of The People!

In the morning had breakfast with the rest of the soldiers, Quinn called Blake over to a booth they were sitting at.

"Well pal how was your sleep?" Blake took a bit out his scrambled eggs. "Good, how about you?"

Quinn took a long sip of his black coffee. "Not very good, I had a flashback of in the vault, how we were chosen. Al could have died, but I took it and never saw him again, I wished some days I just died out there!"

Blake placed his hand on the shoulder of his friend. "Hey man, if you die out here, at least they know you had saved them and many others across the wasteland."

Quinn smiled and placed a map on the table and began talking.

"All Right right here is the muesum, we have to get past the capitol building which will be hard since a couple of groups are fighting for it, also the trenches and these super mutant guards and bloods guard separating each other's land. Here is the monument, the brotherhood know were coming so it will be ok. The tech museum in blood' s territory, but mutants are trying to close in on it. We can get the museum of history by taking the anataria crossing route make a left. We end up in Georgetown and go straight. The way is longer but less dangerous. Your call, what is it?"

Blake thought about it and made his decisdecision, the long way. They finished their breakfast and went to the barracks and got changed.

Quinn grabbed his 44. Revolver, his weathered 10 mm pistol and his hunting rifle. He threw on his roving trader outfit.

Blake grabbed his bb gun, 10 mm pistol, hunting rifle and a switch blade due to his baseball bat being destroyed by the behemoth's wrath. He threw on his armored vault 101 security armor. They went out the building the back way.

"All Right Blake, first lesson, you see that group of ghouls down there?" Blake saw the group they were all spread out.

"Yeah I see them." Quinn handed Blake what looked like a bomb that was fragile and would break on impact.

"Toss it over at that bus." Blake did as so, he threw the bomb and it made a loud boom noise and sent all the ghouls over there. "Hit the gas tank, now!"

Blake took out his 32 hunting rifle shooting the bus sending into flames killing all the ghouls. They made their way down the rubble.

"Nice Quinn what was that bomb?" Quinn pulled it out. "It's made out of light clay, cherry bomb, and British gunpowder for a large radius. Learned it when I was helping train the shady sands milita."

Blake was impressed about what Quinn learned for his over hundred years of living. "That's cool Quinn you should teach me one day, huh?" Quinn chuckled.

They made their way past a cave into a a office, outside was a group of mutants. "Blake, their is a protection in there, you know how to use that pip boy?" Blake nodded no.

"Well pull out the USB cord and plug it into the terminal." The screen lit up and said "welcome to the rob. Co Windows 45!" Then a bunch of stuff I don't even know what it is lit up.

"All right, the passcode has 5 letters and it starts with a m, there is two options. So I will pick, uh, hmm, metro!" He hit the word and it was correct taking him into the terminal and a option to let the protectron out, so he let it out.

The door gouseing theprotectron flew open and dog came ou. The robot stepped out. "Hello, citizens! There is danger near by so get to safety now!" The protectron ran out and got attacked by mutants, he sounded the one with a bat and killed the one with a 12 gauge shotgun.

"Ahhh I needs stimpack!" The mutant crawled towards his stimpack. Dieing Doing more and more each time he crawled closer.

"Die!" Blake shot the mutant in the head with his 10mm pistol, killing him instanly.

"Shit man, here's that stimpack. Anyhow There is a cave down past the door, go down the stairs and then head through the metal door. It will lead us to the mall then we get out and head straight to the museum of tech." Quinn talked and had Blake follow him to the metal door, it slid open.

"Surprise!" A Jackal gang leader jumped out and greeted them by trieing to stab Quinn.

"Take tha-" Quinn was cutoff by the raider being shot and killed.

"Well thanks Blake, I guess you returned that favor when I saved your ass!" The two laughed but stopped when a turret started shooting 50 caliber bullets rapid fire at them, they hit the deck.

"Shit! Quinn, get your grenades out and hand out to me!" Quinn handed one to Blake.

"Blake on three we throw. One, two three!" They threw their grenades killing 6 raiders and the turrets. They ran up against the wall and started shooting at the raiders still alive.

"Come on!" Blake shot his rifle landing all hits in a raider firing his Uzi. Raider in his desert eagle almost hitting Quinn. Quinn fired back and he had hit the man in the chest. The man died shortly after.

"Whew, I hope you don't mind I keep that nice pistol!" Blake ran after it. He foot got stopped by a raideraider trying to slice him with a hatchet, he chopped his bb gun in half. He stabbed the attacker in the neck with his switch blade.

"Crap, dad have that to me!" Quinn pared him on the shoulder.

"It's ok, just make sure youknow when it's ok to move." They proceeded down the cave and went to the gate that lead outside.

"Oh shit!This place is a warzowarzone!" They went outside. The area was full of destroyed buildings, trenchs, rubble and corpses. They could see around over 59 bloods members shooting bff at over 20 mutant overlords.

The picture that caught their eye was a dog being attacked by a group of bloods and their dogs. "Come on let's get thatdog!"

Quinn did not agrue, he threw a knife striking a blood in the neck while Blake used his only 5 desert eagle bullets on the dogs. Killing the 5 instantly.

Quinn used his 44 magnum killing the rest of the bloods. They ran over to the dog. It was a Australian Cattle Dog and it was wounded.

"Quinn we can't go to the museum of tech yet, if we do this dog will die!" Quinn agreed. "There is a doctor and a vet who lives in underworld. It's right there!" The two shocked their heads yes and ran to the museum.

The two entered the museum to get greeted by a front gate guard, but they ignored her and went into underworld. They got greeted by the town mayor.

"Howdy, names Winthrop. So you you came in with Quinn. So I can trust you. Take your dog to the chop shop and we can talk later." The group ran to the the chop shop and had the dog treated.

"All Right the dog is ok!" The doctor made sure everything was ok and the group left the room. The dog's name by dogmeat by the tag.

"All Right, were here but I vant go right now. I have to run some trades and drop off the items I had to trade. Head up and meet me at the ninth circle." The group left and went left and went to the bar.

"So what are you going to do?" Blake thought and looked around he saw a body guard standing at the back of the bar.

"Hmm, where's the bartender?" Quinn pointed the man named 'Ahzurkal'. Blake went to go talk to charon.

"Hey man what's your name?" The man said a couple of words "talk to Ahzurkal."

Blake replied by trying to get some info out of him. "But I just want-" he was cutoff by charon saying repeated times "I'm not here to make friends!" And "talk to Ahzurkal."

In deaft he finally left and went to talk to Ahzurkal.

"Hey, Ahzurkal can I have a drink? Quinn told me your name." Ahzurkal said yes and handed him a drink.

"Hey, so what is the story about here?" Ahzurkal pulled out a old dusty book and started reading it.

"Well back when this place was founded, I was one of the first people to Come here. After a while we needed caps. So I got this place opened and started selling liquor. And the bodyguard I got from a group of slavers a couple years back." Blake was shocked it was that easy.

"All Right thanks! Anyhow that was a cool story!" After a bit more talking Blake finally found the right right moment he asked about charon.

"Hey Ahzurkal, who is the man." Ahzurkal said hello to Blake and said his name was charon.

"Charon is my guard, he does what I say. What did you want?" Blake threw down 500 caps and said he wanted charon for a week.

"Sure, but bring him back in one piece, or I will murder you and feed you to the hounds!" He leaned in so close Blake could smell his breathe.

"All Right Will do!" Ahzurkal called charon over. "You do what this man says no matter what, understand." Charon nodded and the trio went to Quinn.

"You sure you can't come with us?" Quinn said he could not, the group then left the ninth circle and went outside.

"All Right, the museum is right there, here use these stealth boys." They became invisible and snuck over to the museum inside they were greeted by a mutant master firing his ak-47 at them.

Charon shot his 20 gauge combat shotgun hitting the mutant in the chest sending him flying over the rail. Another mutant came around with a super sledge trying to kill them but dogmeat bite his throat open before he had the chance. Another mutant came around but his grenade blew up by charon hitting it with his shotgshotgun. The room was dead silent.

"I dont like the look of this place we must move." Charon was calm and showed no emotion. Blake thanked him but he said nothing back.

"Jesus, why can't he show no thanks!" Ignoring them the trio went to the upstairs and went through a vault door.

The area was creepy and reminded him of a more ghetto and destroyed vault 101. "Jesus I hope home is not l-" a failed FEV dived through the window followed by a centaur, dogmeat bite the throat open of the FEV while charon chain and Blake opened fire on the centaur.

"Yeah you better hope! Especially if a war happens and you go back. If you second guess or hesitate, someone you care about will die. The price of being a soldier and have a family, a raider and a friendship, a mutant and a pet!" The words hit Blake hard, he must have been an assassin when he was a slave. He must have seen it all like Quinn did.

At the end of the vault tour, they saw a Virgo II Lunar Lander dish, Blake went up and until a rock hit him in the head sending him backwards.

"Kill em all!" Charon opened fire on a group of supermutants while dogmeat bit at some centaur. Blake grabbed his pistol and shot at many mutants.

After the fight they went back to the entrance. Blake tried to talk to charon. "Hey, tell me about you, I feel like if we hang together we should learn about each other."

Charon did not show any emotion. "Hey, let's get this straight, I work for you! We're not friends, we won't hang out and were defiantly not family. Get thqt through you thick skull!"

Blake could never understand charon, he hopes one he can.

"All right, so your heading to the Monument." Blake nodded yes. Blake headed to the monument.

"All lone wanderer head on up. Use the elevator there is a scribe and a knight up there waiting for you to help them set up the dish, your friends have to wait outside for you." Blake said that was ok.

"All Right charon see you in a bit!" He went into the elevator and went up to the top and was greeted by the BOS members, they had gotten the dish hooked up, sent a message to three dog and put on the radio.

"Well hello kids! It's three dog and you can hear me loud and clear, Yeah! You may be wondering how I hear you, it's the help of that kid from 101, the lone wanderer! He found that dish and got it hooked up with some help by the brotherhood!"

Blake felt pride, he was helping the good fight! He knows everyone would be proud inculding Amata.

Meanwhile at the vault.

"All Right so these messages on the radio are about who?""

Sussie Mack told Amata it was Blake.

"I knew he was alive!" Amata was happy knowing her lover was alive, she hoped one day they would see each other again. Especially the situation they were in, a deadly one!


	10. THOSE!

"Thanks Danse!" The knight who helped get the dish set up was named Danse, he had medium length hair and a bit of a beard. He was in Paladian Johnson's squadron. "Anytime wanderer!" Blake went down the elevator.

Charon and dogmeat were still waiting for Blake outside. "So where to now?" Blake had brought up the map of GONE on his pip boy and said that was where they would go. "Charon, we should talk a bit don't you think?" The man looked disgusted at Blake.

"I don't get attached, if i do they die soon! I lost family due to my last and I don't want to lose more and grieve!" The group contuined walking. The first time charon talked about his past. Blake hoped he would get charon to leave his slave master.

They exited the tunnels and saw a area on fire and destroyed, it was bland and rundown. A giant ant came running towards them it started breathing fire but charon killed it with ease.

"What the he'll are they!?" Charon with a bland face told him about the area.

"This is gray ditch, I've seen here before, grayditch. It was out of the way of mutants and raiders only threat was the occasional hit man after the mayor." Charon looked a bit sad, Blake knew not ask him on where he learned about grayditch.

"Ahhh help me please!" A kid ran towards the pal being chased by ants breathing fire.

"Ready, open fire guys!" Blake grabbed his rifle and started shootingone any died after 4 hits from blake, charon shot a any 3 times finally killing it and dogmeat killed one. Ammo clips on loaded onto more ants. Fire sprayed everywhere until a any from behind leaped on Blake, charon shot the ant off.

"Always watch your back kid!" He helped Blake to his feet and the gun fired were silent.

"Tha-thank,thank you for your...hel...help!" Blake handed the kid a ice cold nuka cola and he chucked it down.

"Whoa, slowly your dehydrated, not all at once. There you go now tell me what happened.

"Well this grayditch, and my name is Brian Wilks! awhile a go a bunch of ants showed up and attacked. it was only two, my pa always said 'shoot for their fucking antenner!' whatever that means. It was always officer Clinton, pa and my brother who always fended off the town. About 5 years ago my brother left and joined the BOS he always was an initate but he was stationed here, I guess as a mission or something. Now about a week ago a fuck ton showed up and killed everyone, my pa told me to run and he stood and shot the ants with Clinton. Anyhow that's our house can you see if he is alive mister?" The boy was scared and Blake did want to leave a scared kid alone.

"All Right pal, dogmeat stay here and guard the house, do you have a safe place to stay kid?" The kid pointed to the Pulaski preservation shelter next to the town dinner, he said it was safe. So Blake had charon escort him to the shelter and come back to guard with dogmeat.

Blake went inside. "Oh sh it, what's that smell!" A rancid odor of dead corpses, bonfire, and what smelled like bleach mixed dirt and dart or whatever. His nose hairs burned and his eyes watered. He saw what smell was, Brian Wilks dad was burned to a crisp around dead ants. He closed the man's eye and said this. "Aquste en apach." It was Italian for rest in peace, he family was Italian and British.

The group (after being told what happened to Brian's dad) headed over to the preservation center to tell Brian what happened. "I'm sorry pal, but your father is dead... before you say anything, I will finish this nyself, dog meat and chqron, you stay here and clean the surrounding area. Kid do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I could stay with my brother. He is stationed at Galaxy News Radio." Blake told chain to take him to knight sergeant Wilks.

"Charon, make sure this kid survives or I will gut you personally!" Just like that he went to a old shack ran by a 'doc lesko' to search for clues. Blake must have lost part of himself, he made a friend he lost his dad. He killed people and saw people killed who he grew up with. He killed people. I guess Brian and his dad were the snapping point.

1 and a half hours later. Marigolds station.

His clues lead him to marigolds station. He had to find a doc lesko and ask for info on the ants. Blake was firing a mounted 50 caliber machine gun at over 50 ants.

"TAKE THAT, THIS IS FOR THE INNOCENTS YOU KILLED!" Explosions went all about and many things caught on fire. The 50 cal bullets went through the ants like a 500 magnum on soft tissue. "I hope you burn in your own fire!" He screamed as killed the rest of the ants and moved a head into the cave to be stopped by 3 fire ants.

"Fuck. You. Assholes" he said each word as he unloaded a bullet from his desert eagle into a ant, hitting each one between the eyes.

He ran into 7 more ants but each one was killed with ease. He stopped in front a metal door to hear man talking, Blake hide behind the wall waiting for the man to Come out.

"So my hypothesis was almost right, my a-" he was cutoff by Blake pointing a gun at his side of the head. "Don't move or I will blow your brains out of head." The doctor had a scientific accent and chuckled.

"All Right no introduction needed! Your here about the ants, well long story short, I made them and they went crazy. A flaw I guess you could say!" He chuckled again and Blake became red with anger. He turned the scientist around and pointed the pistol at his temple.

" all right Einstein, tell me how to kill these and give me and Brian a reward or I will paint the wall with your blood, I guess you could say God had made a 'flaw' with me in his hypothesis!" This time lesko lesion was scared.

"All Right just don't kill me, we will start from the beginning and work out way up, ok!" Blake nodded yes. They went inside and took a seat as lesko began telling the story.

Meanwhile at GNR.

"Let us inside, we know Blake, we have a citizen with us who needs sheltshelter! Come on man have a heart!" The lead guard went to the intercom.

"Knight-sergeant Wilks, this is officer Wilson. There is a ghoul, a dog and a child out here who demand for entrance, you may want to see this before they get wild." Then Wilks came out in his T-51B teslas power armor.

"What's the issue here of- OH MY GOD! Brian, what are doing here?" The two brothers ran towards each other and hugged. "What are you doing this far out from grayditch?"

Brian began to cry but wiped his years away. "Grayditch is gone, everyone. Including our home an pa! If it was not for these two and the lone wanderer I would be dead!" Wilks approached charon.

"Here take this, 350 each for you and Blake. Here is a bag of treats for dogmeat, there for the guard dogs here but I don't care." He handed charon the items. "Come on in, relax, eat get a shower whatever you want. It's the least I can do for a savior!" Officer Wilson was outraged.

"You any be serious, a group of citizens, this is a military outpost, not a hotel!" Wilks slapped the man and told him it was ok since Blake saved the day before and this was his brother.

"Anyhow here is a couple of twenty gauge rounds. I will tell three dog about you guys! What is your name anyhow?" Charon told Wilks his name. "Thanks, charon, relax for as long as you need. I'm going inside to tell three dog!" And like that the group followed Wilks inside, Wilson still outraged.

Back at Marigold.

An giant ant head was thrown at lesko's feet startling him. Blake was covered in any blood and a burn mark on the side of his armor which burned his body.

"The deed is done, your monstrosity is over!" Lesko raised a 9mm pistol at Blake.

"What the hell, I said no killing since science is over and you will pay for it, I should have made them stronger so you Brian would have died!" A bullet went between lesko's eyes. It was from Blake and his hunting rifle. He grabbed the needles lesko told him about and injected them. He looked at his pip bit.

"Your now enchanced, your special stats are now 6 strength. 6 perception. 9 endurance. 7 charisma, 6 agiliyyiand 7 luck!" His special was what his pip boy rated him on, as he increased those stats by doing something he would know in the pip boy menu.

3 hours later. Galaxy News Radio.

"That's it, river city, anyhow tell li I said hi. And tell James I know where his son got his badassity from!" There dog chuckled and Blake left the room, his priority on river city. But he had to take charon home due to his week about to be up.

"Charon, why don't you leave ahzurkal, join me in the wastes. We need to be friends. We worked and fought toghether. Each time you opened more and more about your past. If you leave now you will find happiness!" Charon scoffed at Blake.

"No I wont, Ahzurkal owns my contract, if I leave I will always be on the run and be attacked by assassins and hitmen! Nice try you raised about 0.5 percent of me to leave, but that's it!" Charon speeded ahead of the group.

"I will never understand him,at least were cool dogmeat!" He patted the dog on the head, his anger cooled down and cared again, this time especially for charon and dogmeat. He was happy Brian was being taught under the brotherhood ways. He making a difference a little at a time.

"Let's get moving to underworld!" He was stopped by Wilks and told him to go outside. Outside was a huge helicopter that looked weird.

"All aboard the veribird, next stop is underworld!" Blake stood with his mouth wide open he had to wipe his brow with his baseball cap he was sweating so much due to amazement!

"What is This?" He questioned Wilks.

"This is a vertibird, sort of like a helicopter but better get inside!" The group went in, they were heading to underworld to talk about charon!

1 hour later. 9th circle, Underworld.

"Thanks for bringing charon back, buuut, charon now!" Ahzurkal pointed his pistol at Blake and charon pointed his shotgun at Blake also. Quinn pointed his hunting rifle at ahzurkal, hearing the whole conversation.

"Ahzurkal stand down, now!" Ahzurkal just tainted Quinn.

"Well 'lone wanderer' moriaty had put a price on your head, I want it and charon will do it for me."

Blake looked at charon. "Man, we saved toghether, i want to help you. I learned alot about you this past week and I feel if anyone can break out slavery it's you. So be strong. We can be friends, we will beat the wastes! You said your friends if you get attached die, well if were friends I live, if were we're not I die. Riddle me that! So kill _him_ charon! Not me, but if that's how it is I see." Blake had put his hands behind his head, turned around and went on his knees, the shotgun pointing at his head.

Ahzurkal laughed as if there was no tomorrow. "Do it charon, I own you. Now, come on do it you present! Just fire it! We're talking money. Do it!" A single shot rang out.

Blake opened his eyes, but he was alive, but Ahzurkal dropped to the ground, cu aron had shot him in the chest. He helped Blake up.

"Grab the paper and smokeit...Friend!" The two embraced, they were "homies" now as what charon said a little after. They grabbed the paper. Cut it into little pieces and settled it on fire.

"Your right, I am happy like this!" Charon finally smiled! Quinn took the 9th circle deed and became the new owner, he said free drinks for every one.

The 3 friends talked for hours and laughed while dogmeat just ate his treats and kicked the faces of the friends he cares about.


	11. Trouble on the homefront!

"So where's the next stop? I got these 2 guys doing the trades and the bar." Quinn laughed, they were exiting underworld.

"Well, rivet city is next So, hey who's that?" Charon was stopped by a man running full blast at them, not enraged but distressed he collapsed at their feet after tripping over a rock. The group tried to fight back the laughter.

"Well hello, my name is gray! Because everything is do ends up being gray, miserable!" Blake was confused.

"But I thought was more of a gray was more of a bored color, why not blue? I mean blue represents sad and miserable better." The man poured.

"See what I mean! Anyhow I got this message, vault 101 Well it was a distress signal, asking for you. I wrote it down. Seems they have good guesses and memory to know what you look like and where you may be!" Just like that he handed them the letter and ran off... while he was running he got shot to death by a bunch of bloods members.

Blake opened up the envelope and started to read the message.

"Blake, we need your help! Since you left my father had gone mad with power and wants us to never even speak your name! I'm sending a message to you from a man we contacted. His name is gray he should send the letter to you. The password is my name so please come help up!"

Blake was shocked. Quinn pulled Blake over and told him about a present.

"Here it is, that outfit!" Inside the shack was a big dusteduster with a yellow "101" on the back. The pants were the vault pant he would where. It had a pre war military issues bullet proof vest underneath the duster but over top the black long sleeve nike under shirt.

The duster had a hood and there was a mask that covered his mouth but not his whole face.

"Jesus, Quinn you made this!" Quinn nodded yes and had a look of pride .

"Yep, you just have to use your vault 101 security boots though." Blake did not care as this was amazing to him.

He threw on the uniform after getting a shower. "All Right guys let's go to vault 101!" Wilks was waiting for them (even after those hours) as they told him to stay put. They got on the vertibird and flew to vault 101.

The friends stared at the rotten wood door that led to vault 101. "All Right I'm only bringing Quinn and dogmeat for back up, wilks, charon, if I don't come back in 50 hours enjoy the house!"

"All right, see you later blake!" Charon and Blake embraced.

He tossed charon the key to his house and the three went into vault 101.

"All Right Quinn, ready?" Quinn said yes. "Dogmeat pal, you good and ready?" The dog bopped his head up and down to indicate yes. Blake patted dogmeat on the head and rolled his mask up along with his head.

"Amata." He said the line and turned the handle, a loud screeched open and the giant cog slided out of the way.

"Woah, flashbacks. Who are those guys?" Blake turned to the dead bodies of chip Taylor and Steve Armstrong. He had grown up with them and to see them lay in around decompinsg like they were nothing enraged him. He made his way to a door to then be stopped by officer Gomez.

"I don't know who you are, put your hands in the air and come quietly, that goes for your dog and that 'guy!'" Blake pulled back his mask and pulled his hood back. Gomez laughed.

"Well look who it is, all mysterious and stuff, not surprised it was you who got the door open. You have more experience with it then everyone down here combined! Anyhow, I assume these are your friends?"

Blake said yes. "This dogmeat and this is Quinn, Quinn used to live in a vault speaking of which." Quinn and Gomez said hello shaking each other's hand while Gomez rubbed dogmeat's head.

"Anyhow, I came here to see what happened while I was gone. It looks bad, what happened?" Gomez had a look of dread in his face and told him to follow him.

"Well, after your dad left alot of vault citizens had thought about leaving. Mainly the younger ones. Personally if this was not the only way I could keep my family alive by doing this job I would have quit and joined the rebels. Anyhow the overseer did not like that and now there is a civil war going on right now. Rebels vs Government. All Right something is going on, wait right here guys." He saw Taylor and Freddie bickering.

"I can't let you do that Freddie now get back down to the lower levels, before something happens." Freddie sneered and pulled out his switch blade.

"Man, you gage a tunnel snake you old hag!" Freddie moved closer but got sent away by Taylor firing at him but missing.

"Taylor cut it out! You almost shot my son!" Gomez yelled at Taylor.

"I'm sorry I did not mean- OH you! Don't you know enough to stay away!?" Blake ignored him but felt sad, he remembered grandma Taylor and her death.

"So you see how it's down here. Where did you want to go?" Blake had told him he wanted to see amata, and the group followed Gomez again.

He stopped at the end of a flight of stairs saying Amata is up there. Blake said thanks and Gomez lefted. Blake went up the stairs and saw Amata just standing there looking at freedie sitting in the doctor's office being checked up by Andy making sure nothing hit him.

"Hey Amata!" She looked at Blake, she ran over to him and embraced. "Well it seems like we have a lot of catching up to do, ha!" She giggled and kissed his lips. Many gathered around and cheered, after a couple more kisses they stopped.

"So who is your friends?"She told them about Quinn and Dogmeat.

"Ok, anyhow you came here to help us. My father is mad with power and we need some sort of game plan or something. Do you want to 'make a plan.'"

He knew what she meant, he knew he and the other residents would have to mingle later, he said yes and he followed Amata to her quarters. Quinn and dogmeat stayed.

Burch laughed withf Freddie. "Yeah they are going to make a plan all right!" Susie, who was amata's best friend, smacked Freddie on the arm. "Cut it out you two!"

In Amata's quarters.

"Wow, first time, I mean we laided toghether and stuff before, but never love!" Blake hugged Amata. She rubbed him and felt the burned tissue from the fire ant. "Blake what is that?" Blake sat up.

"These are from the wasteland." She saw the scars from the raiders, mutant, bullet wound a some bruises.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Her voice trembled. "This is why you should stay here where it's safe."

Amata flipped out. "Before you say it, I know it seems safe. But me and brotch crunched some numbers. It seems if we stay in here for the next decade we will have to inbred and die out in the next 50 years! The vault has been opened before, when those were the times, we thrived! Our population was amazing and we were amazing in trading. We can teach our police force to handle bigger threats, I mean they have before." Blake was amazed and saw both fire and pride in amata' s eyes.

"I guess your righ, I just don't want the vault to be hurt. And by doing so we will live in here forever and wait till the fighting wares off!" The couple laughed and went to sleep toghether.

April 17, 2277 inside the vault, 9:35 am.

I'm In the morning the two got changed into relax clothes and went to the dinner to get some breakfasts, it was the only part where the rebels and vault police force could hang out toghether.

"All right, so we need to get brotch out but How!" Amata thought about it but nothing still came.

"Well i think we just have to fight really." Blake took a long sip of his espresso and are his crossiant.

"What doeshe think he is, coming home! He killed our brother!" Wally Wall was enraged.

Susie tried to call him down. "Wally, he tried to attack Blake and he killed Jonas, it was self defense!"

Wally talked about how he was going to kill Blake and he was going to become the hardest person to kill in the wasteland.

Blake came in his duster armor and the once wally who tried to be tough and insult Blake backed down. "So wally, your so tough huh."

Wally looked Blake straight in the eyes. "If a good two shoes like you can make it, how hard is it!"

Blake threw off his duster, best and shirt to reveal his scars and bruises. Everyone in the room jnculding butch, wall, and Susie said "holy shit!"

"Now let me tell you how I got these!" Blake spent hours of telling the stories of his adventures, his friends and enemies, he did not leave anything out or sugar coated it. After he was done he threw back on his top apparel. Quinn came rushing in.

"Overseer is here, he has his goons, lincoln, wilkins, wolfe, taylor, Gomez and Armstrong. They are all equipped with ak-47s accept the overseer, he has an Uzi!" Everyone went to the front butch grabbed a 12 pin shotgun he got off a dead guard. Quinn stood at the front also with his hunting rifle. Finally standing guard at the front was Susie Mack with a musket. Standing in the middle waiting for them was Blake with his desert eagle loaded and ready.

"So the murderer returns, did you come here to burn and taunt us before you get your stuff. Hmm, I won't let you compromise this vault's mission no matter the price!" Blake wanted to end alphonse where he stood. Amata saw his anger.

"You want everyone in the vault to live, but you will kill him, one of our own!?" Alphonse urged. "He was never one of us... He never was, he was born out there in the miss of the wasteland! If we had not needed a doctor I would have let him die out there with his dad like the Bastard he is! What did he never tell you in your 'meetings' with him Amata?"

Amata started at blake, he said he was not lieing. "He is right, I found that out when I was looking for my dad."

"See he admits! I won't let him ruin this vault, I will keep everyone alive and safe!"

"Did you keep my grandson Jonas safe when your henchmen had put a bullet between his eyes?" For the first time alphonse actually had regrets and everyone saw it.

"Anyhow he should die where he stands!" Amata shouted at her dad.

"Its does not matter where he was from, he is still one of us!" Alphonse was annoyed by the rebels.

"That's enough! If your rebels don't surrender in 24 hours the vault security will come and take it by force, using live ammunition if you don't comply the first time! Your betral leaves me no choice!" Gomez spocked up.

"Alphonse enough, I don't care anymore, these rebels are all right, so I quit and join the rebels!" An enraged alphonse left with his Men and the rebels cheered.

"Blake come here." Officer Gomez whispered something into Blake's ear. He went over to Amata.

"What was it Blake?" Blake told Amata. "The code to the armory and brotch' s cell."

12:00 am vault jail cells.

"Hey lincoln, I'm calling it a day in a couple of minutes!" The two men agreed. They heard a noise outside and Johnson went to see what it was.

Amata was standing there with her hands up and saying she surrenders. He grabbed Amata and went to show Lincoln. He felt that he was going to get a promotion!

"Hey, hands in the air!" Johnson turned around and saw Blake and butch pointing their pistol at him, water bottles on the gun to use as homemade silencers.

"All Right Lincoln and Johnson hands in the air now!" All of a sudden Lincoln went for his pistol but got shot in the by Blake while Johnson got shot by butch. They threw off the now useless silencers.

"All right, the password is 'Stockholm' hello brotch!" The cell door flew open, brotch came out and have Blake a hand shake.

"Well the goat said you would be brave and a officer. But it never said anything about about you saving your teacher in a hostage mission!" The men laughed, he told brotch about the raid.

"Anyhow let's get to the armory!" The group went to the armor and opened it. One by one he gave each revel a gun, ammo and a stimpack.

Blake went to make sure the way was clear and got stopped by Wilkins.

"You should never left, now I will sure you dont!" He charged at Blake with his baton. He was shot by Gomez in the neck with his ak-47.

"Never liked him!" Everyone laughed and continued to the overseer's office.

"Well well, revoultanary war style, steal their weapons and attack the leader how amussinng!"

Blake stared at rhe overseer dead in the eye. "Hey, let's talk and not fight!" Wolfe stood there with Taylor they all of a sudden opened fire, the two were easily cut down.

"Now, no more violence, your cause I not right. You want to save us but will send men to kill us. There is groups who will help including underworld and the brotherhood!" The overseer questioned them.

"Where will travelers stay and trade?" He handed the overseer a picture if megaton.

"Megaton is entirely safe, and will supply you with armor and supplies." The overseer was shocked.

"Your safer then you think, it's dangerous, but in 50 years you guys are all dead." The overseer was shocked.

"Your-Your right I can't believe it! I'm sorry! There is something I need to do. Amata, my years of leading are over. You know what is best, you are the new overseee, do you accept?" Amata started to cry and smile she hugged her dad.

"Yes I do! Blake your a hero!" Blake tooled pride and hugged Amata.

"I need your help as first order of overseer." Blake smiled. "Anything you need I will help!"

Everyone looked at thetwo. "Your great, but alot ally of people still Blake you for the deaths, your a hero, I'm sorry but you have to go...goodbye." Blake said goodbye and he understands. He left the room with Quinn and dogmeat.

10 minutes later in Amata's quarter.

Amata was non stop, officer Gomez came into the room.

"Gomez why did I do that?" Gomez smiled. "If anyone can survive it's him."

Blake entered the room and stared at the control pad.

"Because he can cares for us."

Blake used the control pad, the giant cog slid away.

"He is a savior!"

Blake walked down the runway with his friends out into the cave and closed the cog.

"Because he can take it."

The cog slid close and the friends exited the cave.

"He is the lone wanderer!"

 **so far this is my favorite chapter so far, live, drama, action suspense. Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
